


Looking Back

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, memories keep her awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Aug. 21st, 2008 and written for the prompt #160 Remainder: #154 "Nostalgia" from femslash100. Also fills Aug 22, 2008 "Behind closed doors." (31_days)

Some nights, as she willed her exhausted body to sleep, Nanao would think of the Vice-Captain before her, the woman who had taught her so much about the life and function of a Shinigami.

Nanao would taste the bitter sweetness of admiration she had harbored, the prevalent desire to be closer to her role model. Would wish she could remember the scent that lulled her as the woman had cradled her (reminding her of books and flowers) or the goodnight kisses that had gradually turned into more.

...And images of their hypothetical development would render her unable to fall asleep.


End file.
